wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Happy I Could Die (canción)
So Happy I Could Die (en español '''Tan Feliz Podria Morir')'' es una canción de The Fame Monster, escrita por Lady Gaga, Space Cowboy, y RedOne. La canción fue escrita en julio. La canción apareció en "The MOCA Speechless Performance". Significado La canción representa al Miedo al Monstruo del Alcohol. 'Letra' Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha I love that lavender blonde The way she moves The way she walks I touch myself can’t get enough And in the silence of the night Through all the tears And all the lies I touch myself and it’s alright Just give in Don’t give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when that glass is empty That the world is gonna bend Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah, I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds, we’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die And it’s alright Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha I am as vain as I allow I do my hair I gloss my eyes I touch myself all through the night And when something fall out of place I take my time I put it back I touch myself 'till I’m on track Just give in Don’t give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when that glass is empty That the world is gonna bend Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds We’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die And it’s alright So happy I could die And it’s alright So happy I could die And it’s alright Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds, we’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die and it’s alright Música *'Todos los instrumentos fueron tocados y programados por:' RedOne, Lady Gaga, Space Cowboy *'Vocal arrangement by:' RedOne, Lady Gaga *'Vocal editing by:' RedOne, Johnny Severin Personal *'Recorded by:' RedOne at Record Plant (Los Angeles, California, EU) *'Mixed by:' Robert Orton *'Mixed at:' Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (Londres, RU) *'Engineered by:' RedOne, Johnny Severin, Dave RusselDave Russell. Publicación *Sony/ATV Songs LLC / House Of Gaga Publishing Inc./ GloJoe Music Inc. (BMI) *Sony ATV Songs LLC/RedOne Productions LLC (BMI) *(NS) Sony ATV Songs LLC/Tiger Trax Limited (NS) All right administred by WB Music Corp. Referencias *The Fame Monster Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Search Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Fame Monster Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones compuestas por RedOne Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Space Cowboy